Love knows no boundaries
by Miarka
Summary: Sequel to You will always have my heart. Susan regrets her decision to return to England, but she has already chosen to never go to Narnia again. Meanwhile as Caspian nears his 21st birthday he is required to marry. Please read and review. Enjoy.
1. The Dream

Love knows no boundaries

The air was thick and foggy, the night's sky overhead was clouded, and so through the branches only small slithers of the pale moon could be seen, that cast moaning shadows onto the great old trees. Destier stepped slow on the crisp, dead winter leaves as the horse dove deeper into the forest. Susan could not keep her head still; she was forever turning, glancing back and around them. This was all Caspian's doing, he was the one guiding them forward, and she could trust him. But all the same, the stillness of the place made her afraid, and she couldn't help but wonder where Caspian was taking her.

They continued further into the forest, until they had gone far from where they had ever been before. And here Caspian stopped his horse, climbed down and held out his hands for Susan. Her feet were set down on dry, cold ground, and she carried on looking wildly around them. The large trees now covered the sky, so she could barely see more than a few meters before her. Caspian did not look at her; he climbed back onto Destier and readied the horse's reins.

Susan stared up at him in surprise and disbelief. "What are you doing?" she asked desperately, now most surly.

Caspian finally looked to her, but his eyes were cold and hollow "I am sorry" he told her.

"No" begged Susan, she had been dreading this all along, but she never truly thought it would happen.

"You chose out, and because of this you no longer belong in Narnia, nor do you belong with me." The prince's words were harsh, and they came to Susan like a danger through her heart.

"No" Susan cried "Please."

Caspian steadied Destier, and then looked into the eyes his Queen one last time. "I am sorry. I truly am." He pulled on the reins and the horse sped off into the darkness.

Susan watched as he left, pleading and calling after him but he did not turn back. Caspian was soon out of sight, and Susan dropped to her knees. The emptiness of the dreaded forest seemed to press in on her, she was completely alone.

A sudden, distant voice called her name, a voice that seemed from long ago "Susan."


	2. Midnight Talk

Susan's eyes opened and she found herself lying on a bed, cold and sweating. Everything came flooding back to her, it was the spring holidays and her family were staying in the countryside with their Aunt Judy.

The air was warm but Susan shivered as she looked up at the figure beside her bed, her older brother Peter.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, urg...I don't know" she replied as she pressed a shaky hand against her head. She looked over to Lucy, who was still fast asleep in the other bed, then to the alarm clock on the bedside table. 12:45 at night. Then she looked suddenly back to Peter. "Wait what are you doing here?"

"Err...well, I was writing to Beth, I find I write best when I'm tired. Then I heard you crying in your sleep, when I came in you were shuddering on the bed.

Beth Holton was the same age as Peter; she lived in the village near Peter's school. Peter had first met her in one of the village local shops and they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for about three months now.

Susan pushed both her hands in her face and she suddenly realised there were tears in her eyes.

Peter kept looking at her, though Susan didn't notice it. "There was something else" he said slowly.

"Mumm?" she asked.

"Before I woke you up, you were calling...calling Caspian's name in your sleep" he stared at her uncertainly.

Susan felt a tear run down her face.

"Susan, are you sure your alright. I mean, with coming back here and all."

She didn't answer at first. "Yes" she said weakly.

"Really?"

"Yes" she told him more sternly now, but she still doubted herself inside "anyway it's not like I've got any choice, I'm here now." She said, trying to convince both Peter and herself. She looked over to Lucy, still fast asleep. And then to Peter, the doubt in his face was gone, now replaced with sorrow. She stayed silent for a moment; the memory of the dream was still trapped inside her mind, but she pushed it aside. "Look, I've got to get some sleep."

Peter still looked her uncertainly. "Well, you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes" she told him.

Peter could see his sister was lying, but he reluctantly agreed.

Susan turned over, another sleepless night for her, filled with that evil dream. She hadn't told anyone, how could she? But soon after she'd started school again, almost every night had been terrorized with the nightmare of Caspian.


	3. The Changed Stars

Edmund stood in the kitchen. Aunt Judy and himself were up but everyone else was still in their bedrooms. The early morning air was warm and the sun already shone as he fiddled about with Aunt Judy's overly load radio, and tried to get a signal. It was not that Aunt Judy was a fan of load noise, very much the opposite, but the radio had broken and seeing as she lived in the middle of nowhere Aunt Judy had never bothered to have it fixed.

Susan wondered in, after another bad night's sleep and helped herself to porridge, she was pale looking, almost the colour of her white nightgown.

Edmund glanced over at her but didn't say anything; he turned back and continued playing with the radio.

Susan ate her breakfast in silence; she kept staring at the broken radio, as Edmund still tried to get a signal from it, until she'd had enough. "Turn it off, Ed" she ordered him wearily.

"Sorry" he told her "but I want to listen to it, they might say something on the stars."

"Why you'd care about it so much?"

"It's interesting."

"Creepy more like." Susan gulped down another lump of porridge and continued to glare at the radio. _Why can't we live in a world without those blasted things, with proper music that is played before you, and less of these noisy distractions?_

Although the stars made Susan feel rather uneasy, there was defiantly something special about them. It had been a month now. Sunset had come, and night had fallen, but the stars that appeared in the sky were not our stars, they were a completely different constellation. For the first few days there had been panic, until it was realised that there wasn't any danger and that planet Earth was still in its same position. Scientists all over the world had been working for a theory on how there could be sudden change in the nights sky. But so far, no possible solution had occurred. Everyone still went about their daily life, but the entire human race was eager to find out how this had happened.

Edmund finally got the radio tuned in. Susan finished up the last of the breakfast and left. She heard the news story about the stars as she walked out.

"So far there is no explanation over the changed constellation. Scientists are still searching for an answer..."


	4. Caspian

Caspian paced in front of the long wooded table in his council chamber. Reepicheep stood in his usual place on top of the table, while Trumpkin sat on a small chair beside him.

"Sire" Trumpkin began in a nervous, edgy voice. "There has been notice, to the castle that Lady Telvire of the West Sea Islands is eligible."

"No" groaned Caspian, without even taking a glance to Trumpkin.

Trumpkin nervously looked to Reepicheep and the two of them exchanged anxious glances. "Please, you're highness." Trumpkin started again as his King continued to place the floor. "Lady Telvire would be a most suitable Queen. She is renowned for her beauty and charm, and her talents for the arts and music-"

"I said no" Caspian told him sternly, he looked to Trumpkin. "I am sorry. But I have no wish for a wife who simply spends the days parading herself about the castle, having my people marvel at her beauty, and agreeing to my every word."

"Sire, you must understand. You must have a Queen by your 21st birthday, you have 5 months. It is not only for the law but for the faith of your people. You have proven the Narnian's and the Telmarines can live together, but now you have to give them the promise of a bright future, taking a lady of noble right as your Queen who will give you your heir will be that promise."

"Look I have nothing against taking a Queen" Caspian told them firmly "And I would prefer to her to be beautiful. But more importantly than that, I would like a Queen who has interests alike mine. A Queen would I will enjoy to spend my time with, who is strong willed and who can help me with the decisions I have to make." He turned his back to them and said quietly and almost to himself "Someone who I love, and someone who loves me."

"You speak of Queen Susan, your majesty." Reepicheep boldly put in.

Trumpkin shot him a glace of both shock and warning. Nobody ever mentioned Queen Susan.

Caspian slowly turned around and looked to Reepicheep; the King's expression was not one of anger but of disappointment and sorrow. Trumpkin looked between his King and Reepicheep.

Caspian stood quietly for some time, until he finally spoke. "Leave me now."

Trumpkin and Reepicheep hesitated.

"You heard what I said" Caspian told them as he looked up "I have to prepare to meet with Glenstorm, we are to have a discussion over the sudden change of the stars. Leave, now."

Slowly Trumpkin and Reepicheep left Caspian alone in his council chamber. The King leaned against the table, and was silent for some time. Trying to clear his mind, and push away all thoughts of Susan.

After some time the young King walked out to one of the high castle walls, and he looked out over his kingdom. He remembered the celebration of victory. The day that he was crowned, and the night they celebrated the new King and the peace between the Narnian's and the Telmarines. The night that the fireworks were let off in the clear sky, the night that he and Susan had ran along this very wall, and kissed under the light of fading fireworks.

Caspian turned away. There were too many memories, to many memories of Susan. _How could he ever choose a Queen when he was in love with another?_


	5. The Pain

Susan awoke with a start. The covers of her bed were sweaty, and although the rest of her body was overheating as she gulped down large breaths, she could feel icy tears clinging to her shaking face. _No, no, no. It was getting worse, she couldn't take it anymore. Crying herself to sleep every night, and then, when she finally did sleep her dreams were filled with nightmares of her only love leaving her._

Susan jumped from her bed and rushed from the room. She slipped down the stairs, out the back door, out from the little garden and into the large, long meadow that surrounded the back of Aunt Judy's house. She wandered a few more paces, then slumped down in the long grass.

The spring night air was cool but warm, as a low breeze swept across the field. Susan didn't know how long she sat there, with her hands pressed around her knees, but she was alerted to movement behind her. She turned to see Peter walking slowly towards her; he stopped when Susan looked to him.

"Did I wake you?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, I heard someone on the stairs."

She turned back away from him, and continued to stare out onto the outstretching meadow.

"Susan" Peter said comfortingly, as he crept slowly closer to her.

"Don't" she suddenly cried, turning her face away from him as he came to stand next to her.

"It's alright" he reassured her "I'm sure we can work something out."

"We can't though." She began to choke up, still not looking to him. "I won't lie anymore. I love him, I love Caspian, I have, and I will. But there's nothing I can do about it." Tears now fell from her face as she stared across the field.

"I'm sure there's something we can do, there must be something." Peter desperately tried to tell her as he sat down beside her.

"No" she cried hopelessly into her knees "We can't go back, remember what Aslan told us, we'll never go back to Narnia, I've made my choice to stay here. Though I know now I never should have."

Peter held his sister close, and the rest of that night she cried into his arms.


	6. The Astronomer's Camp

Caspian looked out over the open ocean. Glenstorm had made a point to the young King that they might make more progress with the explanation of the changed stars if they were to move out to clearer skies, Caspian had agreed. And so Glenstorm had taken many professors and others of the castle, and they had made camp on the cliffs at the edge of the land of Narnia.

The King had come to observe how progress was, it was bad. No one still had anything close to answer as to why the stars had changed. It had been a month, and although they were all perfectly aware that there was absolutely no danger, they really ought to have some conclusions by now.

This was Caspian's third visit to the camp, and he had now made the decision to stay at the camp himself and oversee the work at all times.

It was much more peaceful out here, in the open air away from the castle. Caspian thought about the stars, he believed there to be something important about the stars, that they weren't just what they seemed to be, there was something else to them.


	7. Pirasis

It was the middle of the night, but Susan had decided not to sleep. She sat by the window. The country air was clear and the stars were out, though of course they were not the stars that have appeared in Earths sky for thousands of years. _Maybe there's something else to them? _Susan wondered as she looked up at the many balls of gas burning millions of miles away from her. _Maybe the answer is something that cannot be seen._

Then Susan noticed one particular star, the brightest one in the sky. She'd never taken much notice of the new constellation, now that she did; there was something impossible about it that she had never seen before. _But it couldn't be?_ She wondered to herself as she stared at this one star. She looked at the position of the other stars around the brightest star, they matched perfectly.

Susan jumped up and bolted through to her brothers bedroom.

"Peter" she hissed, trying to shake him awake.

"Muum?" Peter mumbled, still half asleep.

"Peter, you have to come with me, now." Susan whispered urgently.

Peter reluctantly got out of bed and followed Susan to the door.

"What is it?" groaned Edmund, as Susan and Peter began to leave the bedroom.

"Nothing Ed, go back to sleep." Peter told him, now fully awake.

Peter followed his sister into her bedroom. Susan sat at the edge of the widow; she leaned out and pointed to the bright star.

"You see there, the brightest star. It's Pirasis."

"It's what?" asked Peter.

"Pirasis" Susan explained. "It's the brightest star in Narnian sky. Caspian told me when we were staying at the How."

"Susan" Peter began, thinking his sister had gone mad with her misery. "I know you're missing Narnian, but I can't see how-"

"No" Susan told him firmly. "It is Pirasis, I know it." She looked out and pointed to the other stars around Pirasis. "Caspian taught me about the other stars in the sky, and theses all match up." She turned back to her brother "Peter, this is Narnia's constellation."

"But what does it mean?"

Susan looked doubtful "I don't know." She slowly admitted.

"Why would our constellation suddenly be replaced with Narnia's constellation?" Peter wondered aloud.

Susan turned again and stared up at the stars. Peter looked at her.

"Maybe it's you." He suddenly suggested.

"What?"

"Well, maybe because you miss Narnia, you're connected with it somehow, and it's affecting both worlds." Peter explained to her.

"Do you think that could be it?"

"I don't know, but I can't think of any other answers."

Susan turned away once more. "But even if that is the answer, I still don't see how I can get back to Narnia."

"But this obviously means something. Susan, perhaps there is some hope."

Susan smiled "Yes, maybe there is."

"Listen Susan, I should go to bed."

"Yes." She nodded, and looked over to Lucy, still fast asleep. _Gosh, her sister would sleep through anything. _"Well, Goodnight."

"Night" Peter told her, and he left for his own bedroom.

Susan stood at the window. She gave a last glance to Pirasis, before climbing into bed.


	8. The News of Aslan

Caspian sat alone at the edge of the cliffs. In the past few days he had grown apart from his friends and his companions. Now he preferred his own company, and there were orders that no one was to disturb him unless it was of the upmost importance.

Suddenly there came a noise behind him, and Caspian turned to see a messenger riding up on horseback.

Caspian strode towards the new arrival as the messenger dismounted.

"Sire" the messenger gasped, very out of breath. "It's Aslan, he has returned."

"Aslan?" asked Caspian, astonished. Aslan had left Narnia some years ago, to a destination that was unknown even to Caspian.

"Yes, your highness." Replied the messenger "he came to castle, he's requested that you meet with him alone outside the How."

"Very well" said Caspian, still wondering what Aslan was doing here. "Have Destier readied." He ordered his horseman.


	9. Aslan's plan

When Caspian came to meadow that stood before the ruins of Aslan's How he found the mighty lion already waiting for him.

Caspian dismounted from Destier stepped forward and bowed.

"Rise, King of Narnia." Aslan spoke proudly.

Caspian stood and although he was afraid to ask the great creature before him, he did not hide the confused expression on his face mirroring the question as to why Aslan had returned.

Aslan saw through the King instantly. The great lion sighed, and his face showed one of sadness. "I have made a terrible mistake, my young King. You are aware that I sent the four King's and Queen's of old away, I stated that two of them would never return to this land."

Caspian gave a small nod.

"And yet, I should never have done, at least not to Queen Susan, the gentle."

Caspian's face turned at the mention of Susan's name and he stared at Aslan.

The lion gave a small smile at Caspian's reaction. "Yes, you see my young King, unlike her older brother, High King Peter, Queen Susan has grown more attached to this world and its beings.

"What are you going to do?"

"That, my child, is for me to know the truth of, and for you to soon realise."

Without another word Aslan bowed his head, and ordered Caspian to return to his camp.

* * *

><p>When the King had left the great lion entered the ruins of the How. Then he went to the stone table, and used the deep magic. By his own will he cut his paw and spilt his own blood across the stone table. Then let out the most tremendous raw, that could have been heard as far as the lone islands. His work was done.<p> 


	10. The Portal

Susan sat alone in the meadow besides her Aunt's house. She spent most her days doing this, it was much more peaceful for her. Despite everything she and her brother had exchanged between themselves several nights ago, life still seemed hopeless to her. _How could she ever have a future now? Her parents would want her to grow up, find herself a career, marry and have a famil_y. But could she do this if her mind was constantly drifting to Narnia, and to Caspian. She wondered what he was doing, _did he miss her the same way she missed him, or had he already found himself another Queen._ This thought was too much for Susan, _she knew that she'd never get over her love for Caspian, but would he, or had he got over his love for her? Had there love been nothing for him? It was possible, they'd been in battle, everything was frantic, and they'd all had very emotional experiences, could this have lead Caspian to think that he was in love with her? No, she refused to believe it. The love she and Caspian had was true and strong, it was never just some fling._

Suddenly Peter heard his sister's scream from outside in the meadow and rushed to her. As he passed through the kitchen his mother sat at the table reading a magazine, she had not stirred. Peter arrived in the meadow to find a blinding light and strong wind coming from the centre of the meadow, with Susan being pulled towards it.

"Susan" He screamed and grabbed her, trying to pull her back from the tunnel of light. Yet for all his strength and effort it continued to pull her forward.

Edmund and Lucy arrived on the scene and made to grab Susan.

"No, wait." Susan suddenly cried, her feet still slipping against the grass. "I think...I think, it's magic. It must be Narnia calling us."

"It is magic it must be." Lucy chirped in against the howling of the winds.

"What do we do?" yelled Edmund frantically.

A change came over Susan, her face was very still and calm and no longer frightened. 2We go through."

"Are you mad?" Edmund yelled and he pointed to the tunnel of light "that thing is dangerous, the chances are it will kill us all."

Without a word Peter held out his hand to Susan. She exchanged a glance with him as the wind lashed her hair around her face and then placed her hand in his, smiling.

"Together." He said to her and offered his other hand to Edmund.

Edmund gave him a doubting glance and then placed his hand in Peters.

Lucy clutched on to Edmunds hand.

And then together they stopped fighting against the wind and light, and stepped willingly through the tunnel.


	11. Return to Narnia

When the light faded they were standing in a dark stone room. Light was shining down from cracks in the ceiling above them but it was still very dim.

Susan looked around, trying to get her eyes accustomed to the sudden gloom and wondering if she knew this place. As she looked she spotted a shadow in the corner.

"Aslan?" She called out, and her brothers and sister all turned to look.

Aslan stepped into a pool of light. "Yes, dear one." He said kindly.

Lucy was the first of course to rush to his side and give him a big hug, nothing ever changed with her. The other three glanced at each other and grinned. They stepped forward towards Aslan.

The three of them bowed before the lion, and Lucy joined them.

Susan raised her head to look at Aslan's large and soft eyes. "Thank you." She uttered quietly.

Aslan bowed his head to her kindly. "Rise my children" he spoke to all of them.

Edmund got to his feet and looked around at the dimly lit room. "Where are we?"

"You are at that which you have known so well through many years" replied Aslan.

"It's the stone table room at the How." Susan gasped suddenly as she spotted the cracked table hidden in the shadows and rushed to it.

"I still don't understand" said Peter, looking to Aslan "you told us that Susan and I would never return. Then how can we be here?"

Aslan gave a short laughed and replied. "Look to your sister."

Peter and Susan exchanged a glance, and smiled at each other understandingly.

"We must be moving on." Aslan told the four of them. "For perhaps there is still much to be done this day." He was looking directly at Susan.

All of them followed Aslan and climbed up a dusty hollow up into the daylight. They emerged onto the meadow that surrounded the How. Once out Aslan gave a low growling call and soon two wild Narnian horses appeared from the trees, and came to stand beside the lion.

"Our journey would be long if we travelled on foot." Aslan explained.

Peter nodded and pulled himself up onto one horse reaching out for Susan to pull her up behind him. Edmund did the same and Lucy clung on with her arms around him.

Aslan gave a small and silent nod to the two horses and they began to trot at a steady pace in the direction of the astronomer's camp.


	12. Our Reunion

Caspian sat alone at the cliffs, deep in thought as always.

There was too much on his mind for a king. _I have three months to take a Queen, but that's the least of my worries right now. Over that matter there is also the stars, how can they so suddenly over one night. _Caspian knew the night sky of Narnia well, and he knew these stars were like any other charted before in this world. _So how had they come to be here? Could it perhaps have something to do with the kings and queens of old? Aslan did say he'd made a mistake in sending them away. Perhaps the reason for these new stars lies with them._

He paused in his thoughts a moment and looked out over the sea.

_I wish Susan was here, she'd know, for she is cleaver and brave, and funny, and beautiful. At the very least she'd understand my troubles._

Suddenly the young prince heard footsteps behind him, soft and unlike those of his men, but he didn't realize that at the time.

"I order for no one to disturb me." He yelled without looking around to see who it was.

The footsteps halted and there was a pause, until a soft and kind voice came to Caspian, a voice he knew well and better than any other, though it had been a long time since he had heard it, he still knew it well.

"My dear, I've been through far too much to be order away from you."

Caspian jumped to his feet and spun around. _It couldn't be true; she was gone, gone forever from Narnia and from me._

But there Susan stood just a few paces away from Caspian on the cliff top. She stared at him in wonder, and then a smile crept across her face. She was more beautiful and more radiant than Caspian ever remembered; dress in a long green gown, with her hair down and curling around her face in the sea breeze.

Caspian hesitated for a moment, still staring at her with disbelief. But then he ran to her, as she opened her arms to him and laughed as he met her and embraced her.

"You're real?" He asked, smiling as he caressed her face in his hands. "This isn't a dream?"

"I'm real for you." She smiled back up at him. "You've been having dreams about me?" She asked, but then continued without waiting for a reply. "I've been having dreams about you too, but they are less kind and more disturbing than this. Anyhow I'm talking far too much for my taste; I'll shut up now and let you kiss me."

He laughed at her. "To me your voice is the sweetest sound in any world ever." He told her. But he still obeyed and kissed her passionately. A much more loving and satisfied kiss than their first before. This time the two of them were not desperate and fearing their separation as they were about to be ripped into separate worlds. This time they were free to be lovers and to admit with their kiss that no one would ever compare to how they feel about each other.

From the distance Peter and Aslan stood side by side and watched their reunion.

"What she chooses now will affect the destinies of all of you." Aslan said quietly.


End file.
